doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helltime Hunter
The Helltime Hunter is a heavy airborne unit of Hell and quite famous for his secondary attack being a difficult task to be dealt with. Tactics and Behavior The Helltime Hunter appears much like the Hellknight, with similar skin color, musculature and face. What distinguishes the Helltime Hunter is his anatomy: as a flying monster, he is deprived of legs, despite the remaining pelvis. Other than that, his arms are oversized. The Helltime Hunter is one of the tougher enemies you will confront, blurring the boundary between the mid-tier and high-tier monsters. Most importantly, he is the most enduring airborne demon, requiring a lot of ordnance to be brought down. Moreover, his speed is above average (faster than the Cacodemon, but slower than the Pain Elemental), and may easily chase down a non-Scout character. Lastly, he possesses three attacks, all quite deadly. In melee range, the Helltime Hunter will try to tear you, to a great effect - do not get close, as this attack comes out almost instantly. For ranged combat, this Hunter has two types of fireballs: a smaller, slower one, and a bigger one that he needs to charge up for a moment before launch and travels fast. The small fireball is fired by one hand, whereas the big fireball is casted two-handed and overhead, giving you plenty of forewarning when it is coming. As expected, the bigger version of the fireball hurts more, and even the small fireball can cause moderate damage. This demon comes with a special trait that the small fireball attack possesses, which is an afterdamage effect. Each hit suffered from it will set you on fire for a short time, inflicting extra unavoidable damage (incurred in three damage instances after the hit). The total damage caused by a big fireball may take out a non-stacked player in a single direct hit, if not playing a Heavy-role character. For this reason, dodging the Helltime fireballs is a high priority under any circumstances. To counter a Helltime Hunter, try to stay at a distance and use a high-powered weapon like the Railgun while making a careful use of cover. The Rocket Launcher, the Plasma Gun or the Nailgun should be effective as well. The Lightning Gun will kill him quickly if you have decent aim. In close combat, the Chaingun is preferred. The Shotgun may be an option if you have good dodging skills - in this case, baiting the Helltime Hunter into melee and evading his punches may be a safer option than trying to outrun his fireballs inside a small space. Uniquely, the Helltime Hunter has a special death animation: he will burst into flames, howl, and then explode harmlessly. He will almost always die in this way (unless killed with extreme force, like using an Ultimate Fire Mode - then, he will just vanish instantly), but do not worry as this is not an attack animation, as it may initially appear. Vehicle Tactics Possessing a good amount of firepower and health, the Helltime Hunter should be dealt with relatively quickly when riding a vehicle. He should never be ignored however - his damage over time fireballs can be cumulative enough to keep the vehicle burning to a severe damage amount. The GEV Tank needs about 2-3 shots from its Main Cannon. The Machine Gun is not overly effective, but might be required if the Helltime Hunter keeps avoiding the Cannon blasts. The Cyclops will have an easier time, needing about 2 Heavy Gauss Cannon shots. However, the Modulate Plasma Cannons may prove to be more effective thanks to their higher rate of fire. Trivia # Like the rest of the Hunter family of demons, the Helltime Hunter is based on the eponymous boss from the Doom 3 expansion, Resurrection of Evil. # His model was edited to have bigger arms and thus, longer melee range when in close combat. # The 3 small rotary fireballs that surrounded his hip in Doom 3 expasion was removed due to GZDoom being unable to attach particle effects to 3D models. Category:Enemies Category:Demons